doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tercer Doctor - lista de apariciones
Esta es una lista de apariciones del Tercer Doctor. Televisión Doctor Who (clásica) Temporada 7 * Spearhead from Space * Doctor Who and the Silurians * The Ambassadors of Death * Inferno Temporada 8 * Terror of the Autons * The Mind of Evil * The Claws of Axos * Colony in Space * The Dæmons Temporada 9 * Day of the Daleks * The Curse of Peladon * The Sea Devils * The Mutants * The Time Monster Temporada 10 * The Three Doctors * Carnival of Monsters * Frontier in Space * Planet of the Daleks * The Green Death Temporada 11 * The Time Warrior * Invasion of the Dinosaurs * Death to the Daleks * The Monster of Peladon * Planet of the Spiders Especial de 1983 * The Five Doctors Doctor Who (moderna) Temporada 7 * The Name of the Doctor Especiales de 2013 * The Day of the Doctor Audios BBC Radio Dramas * The Paradise of Death * The Ghosts of N-Space Mini-episodio de BBC Audio * Glorious Goodwood Audios de Doctor Who de Big Finish * Zagreus * The Light at the End The Companion Chronicles * The Blue Tooth * Old Soldiers * The Doll of Death * The Magician's Oath * The Prisoner of Peladon * The Mists of Time * The Three Companions * Shadow of the Past * Find and Replace * The Sentinels of the New Dawn * Tales from the Vault * The Many Deaths of Jo Grant * Binary * The Rings of Ikiria * The Last Post * The Scorchies * Council of War * Ghost in the Machine The Lost Stories * The Mega Destiny of the Doctor * Vengeance of the Stones Short Trips * Degrees of Truth * A True Gentleman * Walls of Confinement * Seven to One * Pop-Up * Lost in the Wakefield Triangle * A Home From Home * Time Tunnel Videojuegos * Destiny of the Doctors Prosa Novelas Novelizaciones de Target * Doctor Who and the Auton Invasion * Doctor Who and the Cave-Monsters * Doctor Who and the Doomsday Weapon * Doctor Who and the Day of the Daleks * Doctor Who and the Dæmons * Doctor Who and the Sea-Devils * Doctor Who and the Curse of Peladon * Doctor Who and the Terror of the Autons * Doctor Who and the Planet of the Spiders * The Three Doctors * Doctor Who and the Dinosaur Invasion * Doctor Who and the Space War * Doctor Who and the Planet of the Daleks * Doctor Who and the Carnival of Monsters * Doctor Who and the Claws of Axos * Doctor Who and the Mutants * Doctor Who and the Time Warrior * Doctor Who and the Monster of Peladon * The Five Doctors * Mawdryn Undead * Inferno * The Mind of Evil * The Time Monster * The Ambassadors of Death * The Paradise of Death Virgin Missing Adventures * Dancing the Code * The Eye of the Giant * The Scales of Injustice * Speed of Flight * The Ghosts of N-Space * Downtime * Who Killed Kennedy Virgin New Adventures * Timewyrm: Revelation * Legacy * All-Consuming Fire BBC Eighth Doctor Adventures * The Eight Doctors * Alien Bodies * Interference - Book One * Interference - Book Two BBC Past Doctor Adventures * The Devil Goblins from Neptune * The Face of the Enemy * Catastrophea * The Wages of Sin * Last of the Gaderene * Verdigris * Rags * Amorality Tale * The Suns of Caresh * Deadly Reunion * Island of Death * Harvest of Time BBC New Series Adventures * Shroud of Sorrow Telos Doctor Who novellas * Nightdreamers Puffin eshort * The Spear of Destiny Time Trips * Salt of the Earth * The Loneliness of the Long-Distance Time Traveller Relatos cortos Anuales de Doctor Who * The Mind Extractors * Soldiers from Zolta * The Ghouls of Grestonspey * Caught in the Web * Invaders Invisible * The Dark Planet * Caverns of Horror * A Universe Called Fred * Dark Intruders * War in the Abyss * Hunt to the Death * Doorway into Nowhere * The Claw * Saucer of Fate * The Phaser Aliens * Listen - The Stars * Out of the Green Mist * The Fathom Trap * Talons of Terror * Old Father Saturn * Galactic Gangster * The House That Jack Built * Revenge of the Phantoms * The Time Thief * Fugitives from Chance * The Battle Within * Before the Legend * Scorched Earth TV Action * The Thing from Outer Space * And Now for My Next Trick... TV Comic * The One Second Hour * Signal S.O.S. Especiales Polystyle Holiday * Smash Hit Radio Times * We are the Daleks! Doctor Who Magazine * The Dragon of Hyacinth Lodge * Prelude White Darkness Brief Encounter * A Visit to the Cinema * Country of the Blind Doctor Who Yearbook * Reconnaissance * The Hungry Bomb Virgin Decalogs * The Straw that Broke the Camel's Back (en Decalog) * Prisoners of the Sun (en Decalog) * Where the Heart Is (en Decalog 2: Lost Property) * ...And Eternity in an Hour (en Decalog 3: Consequences) Short Trips * Freedom (en Short Trips) * Honest Living (en More Short Trips) * Countdown to TV Action (en Short Trips and Side Steps) * Still Lives (en Short Trips: Zodiac) * The Switching (en Short Trips: Zodiac) * Five Card Draw (en Short Trips: Zodiac) * The Tip of the Mind (en Short Trips: Companions) * Hidden Talent (en Short Trips: Companions) * Losing Track of Time (en Short Trips: A Universe of Terrors) * The Discourse of Flies (en Short Trips: A Universe of Terrors) * An Overture Too Early (en Short Trips: The Muses) * The Glass Princess (en Short Trips: The Muses) * Deep Stretch (en Short Trips: Steel Skies) * Come Friendly Bombs... (en Short Trips: Past Tense) * Primitives (en Short Trips: Life Science) * The Seismologist's Story (en Short Trips: Repercussions) * The Dead Man's Story (en Short Trips: Repercussions) * The Juror's Story (en Short Trips: Repercussions) * The Touch of the Nurazh (en Short Trips: Monsters) * Categorical Imperative (en Short Trips: Monsters) * Carpenter/Butterfly/Baronet (en Short Trips: 2040) * UNIT Christmas Parties: First Christmas (en Short Trips: A Christmas Treasury) * UNIT Christmas Parties: Christmas Truce (en Short Trips: A Christmas Treasury) * Angel (en Short Trips: Seven Deadly Sins) * Morphology (en Short Trips: A Day in the Life) * Neptune (en Short Trips: The Solar System) * Sedna (en Short Trips: The Solar System) * The Lampblack Wars (en Short Trips: The History of Christmas) * The Thousand Years of Christmas (en Short Trips: The History of Christmas) * Danse Macabre (en Short Trips: The History of Christmas) * The Bad Guy (en Short Trips: Farewells) * Separation Day (en Short Trips: Farewells) * Echoes (en Short Trips: The Centenarian) * Dream Devils (en Short Trips: The Centenarian) * Ancient Whispers (en Short Trips: The Centenarian) * Hide and Seek (en Short Trips: Dalek Empire) * Midnight in the Café of the Black Madonna (en Short Trips: Destination Prague) * Spoilsport (en Short Trips: Destination Prague) * She Knew (en Short Trips: Snapshots) * Faithful Friends: Part 1 (en Short Trips: The Ghosts of Christmas) * The Sommerton Fetch (en Short Trips: The Ghosts of Christmas) * Jigsaw (en Short Trips: The Ghosts of Christmas) * Numb (en Short Trips: Defining Patterns) * Rock Star (en Short Trips: The Quality of Leadership) * Generation Gap (en Short Trips: Transmissions) * Link (en Short Trips: Transmissions) * Potential (en Short Trips: How the Doctor Changed My Life) * A Visit from Saint Nicholas (en Short Trips: Christmas Around the World) * Dateline to Deadline (en Short Trips: Christmas Around the World) * Interesting Times (en Short Trips: Christmas Around the World) * Lost and Founded (en Short Trips: Christmas Around the World) * Hiccup in Time (en Short Trips: Indefinable Magic) * The Science of Magic (en Short Trips: Indefinable Magic) * Once upon a Time Machine (en Short Trips: Indefinable Magic) Cómics TV Comic * The Arkwood Experiments * The Multi-Mobile * Insect * The Metal Eaters * The Fishmen of Carpantha * Doctor Who and the Rocks from Venus * Doctor Who and the Robot * Trial of Fire * The Kingdom Builders * Children of the Evil Eye * Nova * The Amateur * The Disintegrator * Is Anyone There? * Size Control * The Magician * The Metal-Eaters * Petrified * Lords of the Ether * The Wanderers TV Action * Gemini Plan * Timebenders * The Vogan Slaves * The Celluloid Midas * Backtime * The Eternal Present * *Sub Zero * The Planet of the Daleks * A Stitch in Time * The Enemy from Nowhere * The Ugrakks * Steelfist * Zeron Invasion * Deadly Choice * Who is the Stranger * The Glen of Sleeping * The Threat from Beneath * Back to the Sun * The Labyrinth * The Spoilers * The Vortex * The Unheard Voice TV Comic special issues * Assassin from Space * Undercover * Castaway * Levitation Ediciones especiales TV Action * Who's Who? * The Plant Master * Ride to Nowhere * The Hungry Planet Especiales Polystyle Holiday * Fogbound * Secret of the Tower * Doomcloud * Perils of Paris Doctor Who annual * The Time Thief * Menace of the Molags * Dead on Arrival * After the Revolution Doctor Who Magazine * Change of Mind * Target Practice * Time & Time Again * Death to the Doctor! Doctor Who Magazine (ediciones especiales) * The Man in the Ion Mask Doctor Who Yearbook * Under Pressure IDW Publishing One-shots y miniseries * The Forgotten * Prisoners of Time * Dead Man's Hand Doctor Who Annual 2010 * To Sleep, Perchance to Scream en:Third Doctor - list of appearances fr:Troisième Docteur - Liste d'apparitions 03 Categoría:Tercer Doctor